thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:457
On her way to work at Barton Street police station, Sergeant Nikki Wright finds a man lying unconscious whilst walking by the River Thames. As the man is found on Sun Hill’s patch, Sergeant June Ackland and PC Diane Noble arrive at the scene. The man is found to have a knife wound and Nikki decides to go in the ambulance with the victim while June and Diane investigate further. Elsewhere, PCs Tony Stamp and Yvonne Hemmingway are called out in the area car to a betting shop robbery. Tony and Yvonne soon find themselves in pursuit of the getaway car and a high-speed chase comes to a nasty end when the car smashes into the ambulance with Nikki on board. Tony approaches the car but is forced to back off when the robber, Morris Shaw, in a George Bush mask, threatens to shoot hostage, Charlie May, who is sat next to him. June, Diane and Superintendent Heaton soon arrive at the scene and June calls Nikki on her mobile and warns her to stay inside the ambulance where she is desperately trying the stop the injured man from bleeding to death. Trainee DC Kezia Walker and DI Neil Manson make their way to the betting shop. After discovering that £300,000 was stolen, they look at CCTV footage to try and identify the accomplice, wearing a Tony Blair mask, who got away. Back in the ambulance, as the injured man is being resuscitated, Nikki decides she has no choice but to negotiate with the gunman. Going against June’s instructions, the Barton Street Sergeant leaves the ambulance and carefully approaches the masked man asking if he has a plan. Nikki explains that he has no way out and he should give himself up. To everyone’s relief, the man removes his mask, throws his weapon out of the window and is arrested. Back at Sun Hill, DAC Georgia Hobbs praises Sergeant Nikki Wright for her heroics and DCI Jack Meadows asks if she can spend the rest of the day with them to finish the investigation. However, June makes it clear to Nikki that she is furious with her for not following her instructions - she has two children and two step-children to think about and she shouldn’t have put her life on the line like that. Jack and Nikki question the gunman, Morris Shaw, who is hospital for minor injuries. They ask him about his accomplice but Morris refuses to give his name. Nikki and Jack then question booking manager, Charlie May, about how he was kidnapped. He is vague with his answers and when the DCI asks if there is a reason why he is not co-operating, Charlie admits his girlfriend, Cassie was also kidnapped. After some clever thinking from Nikki, the case takes a big turn and she becomes is the toast of Sun Hill. Meanwhile, in custody, James Tennant is put into a cell after being arrested for drink driving and assault. DI Neil Manson is called to see him and attempts to calm him down. James admits he is losing the plot - his daughter, Amy is still missing and there is nothing anyone can do. Neil arranges for James to be bailed. Later, Georgia visits Heaton in his office and says that Nikki Wright is looking for a transfer. Her husband, Doug, also works as a Sergeant at Barton Street and she’d ideally like to separate her home and work life. Heaton agrees to bear Nikki in mind for the job. Georgia admits that she has missed seeing Heaton outside of work - she pulls the blinds and they kiss passionately in his office… Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22